wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Knife of Dreams/Chapter 32
Summary Birgitte is waiting while Elayne and the other Aes Sedai go to capture two Black Sisters in a nearby house. Birgitte feels Elayne go limp. The Warders sense discomfort in their Aes Sedai also. The Warders then go berserk and charge at the house indicating their Aes Sedai have died. Birgitte reins in the guardswoman since she realizes a battle against Aes Sedai would be hopeless. She leads everyone back to the palace at a furious pace. Before she reaches the palace she can sense Elayne moving at walking speed. She arranges to meet all of the Windfinders and Captain Charlz Guybon in the map room. At the map room Birgitte sees that many assaults have started on the palace walls but that is of lesser concern to her. She plans to move all of the horsemen and foot soldiers outside the city to the east letting the archers handle the assaults on the walls. Two of the Kin arrive to report that the heads of the High Houses not sworn to Elayne or Arymilla Marne have started moving toward the city and could be there later in the day. Chanelle din Seran White Shark enters with the other Windfinders, upset that the guardswomen threatened her if she didn't hurry. Birgitte tells them they need to make a gateway to position the soldiers for a rescue. Chanelle objects since it is not part of the Bargain, but Birgitte points out the Bargain will be lost if Elayne is. An injured guardsman is brought to Birgitte reporting that some of Elayne's mercenaries are trying to open a gate to allow a large force to enter the city. She diverts some of her force with Dyelin in charge to go secure the gate. She has the Windfinders make the Gateway then asks Chanelle to come through it to see something, which causes the other Windfinders to follow. Birgitte spots a wagon with a small mounted party and can sense through the bond that Elayne is in the wagon. As the soldiers organize the Black Sisters begin to channel lightning and other offensive weaves, slaughtering the soldiers. One of the Black Sisters uses a ter'angreal to channel Balefire, killing many of the soldiers, burning them out of the pattern. Birgitte convinces Chanelle that she must intervene if the Bargain with Elayne is to be kept. Lightning strikes the woman with the Balefire ter'angreal. The other Black Sisters are then shielded and the men with the party bound by weaves. Birgitte can sense Elayne, still unafraid despite all that was going on around her. Characters *Birgitte *Ned Yarman *Venr Kosaan *Cieryl Arjuna *Tavan *Jaem *Yurith Azeri *Samwil Hark *Arrow *Hadora *Sanetre *Charlz Guybon *Dyelin Taravin *Anford *Julanya Fote *Keraille Surtovni *Chanelle din Seran White Shark *Renaile din Calon Blue Star *Rainyn *Kurin *Rysael *Senine *Perival Mantear *Brannin Martan *Conail Northan *Branlet Gilyard *Reene Harfor *Catalyn Haevin *Caseille Raskovni *Kelwin Janevor *Laerid Traehand *Barel Layden *Sergase Gilbearn Referenced *Gaidal Cain *Elayne Trakand *Sareitha Tomares *Careane Fransi *Arymilla Marne *Ellorien Traemane *Luan Norwelyn *Abelle Pendar *Aemlyn Carand *Arathelle Renshar *Pelivar Coelan *Zaida din Parede Blackwing *Evard Cordwyn Places *Outside Caemlyn *Royal Palace of Andor Referenced *Andor Items Referenced *Horn of Valere